Perdido
by Marie Death Evans
Summary: L se da cuentea qe Near es su hijo... pero nunca dice nada... una madre desconocida, un padre adolescente, un niño en pleno crecimiento... una nueva niña genio, y una Death Note  no puedo evitar poner romance ToT soy niña ¿que queres que haga?
1. Chapter 1

Los dos se parecn y tiene manias parecidas nadie puede negarlo!

no me gusto un fic qe lei en donde L viola a N yeh hice este!

**Discalimer:eath Note no me pertenece y tampoco susrespectivos personajes... solo la especulacionde que ellos son padre eh hijo =D**

* * *

Los dos sucesores de L. Mello y Near. Realmente no saben si L convivio mucho con Mello… pero se sentía obligado a estar con Near. ¿La razón? Simple: El era el padre de Near.

Bueno, hasta alguien tan inteligente tiene sus momentos de estupidez. Estando solo con la hermosa y joven detective River, con las hormonas alborotadas…. Las cosas se dieron. Además de estar muy ocupado quitándole la ropa el brillante detective, como para darse cuenta de que no era el mejor momento para hacerlo.

Un tiempo después su investigación con esa joven termino. Junto con sus encuentros fortuitos. Aún no tenía ningún trabajo y decidió ir a _Wammy´s House._ Su antiguo hogar.

Fue fácil adivinar que ese pequeño niño con cabellos blancos era suyo.

Tenìa su mismo cabello, solo que un poco alborotado. Sus mismos gestos, y los de ella también, nunca logro que dejara de tocarse el cabello, era muy testaruda. No dejaba de construir cosas a un nivel que no tenía ni siquiera el superdotado Mello de 15 años. Aunque no entendía como era que había dado a parar en aquel orfanato para pequeños genios.

¿Acaso su madre lo había abandonado allí? No, eso no era posible. Ella no era ese tipo de persona, tal vez le paso algo. No. Si le hubiese pasado algo le hubiera notificado a él primero. Pero ni siquiera le dijo de su embarazo, menos le iba a dejar la custodia. Y aunque quisiera contactarle… ¿Cómo contactar al mejor detective que se mantiene en un _anónimo_?. Ella es una de las pocas personas que conocían su verdadera cara. ¿Y como no se iba a dejar ver por una mente tan brillante como la suya?. Es una de las razones por la cual la pidió para el caso. Si el niño era suyo ella nunca lo hubiera dicho. Eso era ponerse en peligro ella y el niño, después de todo, L tenía muchos enemigos. Pero… ese niño estaba en primera fila para sucederlo en ser _L_. Aún así estaba en contacto directo con él. Pero en ese momento estaba pensando en darle el puesto a Mello. No. Eso sería algo egoísta de su parte. No es profesional el involucrar a un posible hijo en una asunto tan importante como este. ¡¿Pero que estaba pensando?. Si hay un 80% de probabilidades de que Near sea su sangre. Además… nadie podía negar que eran muy parecidos. Y que Mello era muy inestable.

Desde hace un rato que ya no había prestado atención a las estadísticas que le había estado leyendo Watari mientras caminaban por los pasillos del enorme orfanato. Miro por una de las puertas abiertas: era una estancia con muchos niños.

Sin siquiera pensarlo (cosa rara en él). Se dejo llevar por ese 80% y se acerco al peliblanco que se encontraba armando un enorme rompecabezas blanco de más de 1000 piezas.

**Sospecha de ser su hijo:** 88%.

-Se que me estas viendo…-le dijo Near sin mirarlo y siguiendo acomodando piezas sin titubear.

L se sorprendió por los reflejos de ese pequeño niño de cinco años.

-Sí…-dijo L y se le acerco con las manos aún en los bolsillos.

Near levanto la vista y examino a L un momento, no podía saber que era lo que pasaba por la mente de un niño de esa edad porque simplemente no le importaba en lo absoluto. Era demasiado pequeño como para mostrar alguna señal de tener las habilidades criminalísticas que ahora el poseía.

-Debo suponer que tu eres alguien muy cercano a L…-dijo el niño mirándolo friamente mientras lo seguía examinando-No… probablemente tu seas…L-dijo lo ultimo en un susurro para que sus compañeros de alrededor no lo oyeran.

O es un niño extremadamente inteligente y con tendencias como las suyas… o si era su hijo. **¿Probabilidades? 99%.** Aun quedaba la duda del ADN y de que el niño hubiera dado a ese orfanato.

-Así es… soy L-dijo acercándose a Near que ya había completado una gran parte del rompecabezas.

Sin avisarle, L, comenzó a ayudarle a hacer el rompecabezas imposible para alguien con un CI normal. Acomodaban piezas tan rápido eh intercalado que parecía una carrera o competencia silenciosa entre ellos dos. L de vez en cuando veía de reojo a su supuesto hijo y veía que estaba completamente inexpresivo ante la idea de estar con él.

Al fin el que obtuvo la ultima pieza fue L. Ante el claro enfado de un niño de cinco años. Como era de esperarse, su versión más joven no iba a vencerle tan fácil. L se quedo sorprendido ante lo que habían estado armando, aunque era algo que ya sospechaba desde que entro a ese cuarto.

Era un rompecabezas con la letra L al centro. Volvió a mirar al albino de ojos grises y vio que este jugaba con un mechon de su cabello claramente sonrojado.

-Ejem… señor Ryyusaki-llamó Watari desde atrás de ellos.

-Si, Watari…-respondió y le volteo a ver. Watari iba a decir algo pero fue callado por Near.

-Creo que es algo tonto el ocultar que usted no vive aquí precisamente porque acabo de confirmarlo…-dijo a L mirando luego a Watari-¿Gane?-pregunto.

L se mostraba algo confuso ante la mirada de sorpresa de Watari.

-Sí… ha ganado-dijo Watari.

-Con su permiso… me retiro a mi habitación-dijo y se fue con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Qué gano?-pregunto parándose y mirando a Watari.

-Bueno… una salida cualquier día que el elija-contesto.

L vio que debajo de unos papeles estaba el expediente de Near. Lo tomo con esa forma tan particular suya.

-¿Le interesa Near?

-Sí, mucho…

-¿Qué es lo que desea saber?-pregunto el hombre mientras caminaban hacia el despoblado pasillo fuera de la estancia de "juegos".

-… si es mi hijo-contesto naturalmente mientras seguía viendo el expediente.

-¡¿Qu…que?-dijo alarmado mientras se detenía y dejaba caer los papeles que traía al piso.

-Apresurate… o llegaremos tarde a la junta-dijo L como si no hubiese dicho nada.

Debía averiguar si era o no suyo aquel niño superdotado de increíbles habilidades de deducción y habitos raros. No podía quedarse con la duda…

Estubo como ausente toda la junta hasta…

-…Y creo que sería conveniente que el joven Near se mudara con una familia..

-No…-respondió de manera automática L.

Nadie le discutió eso. Y que bueno porque no tenía ganas de explicar nada. Pero de algo estaba seguro… tenía que ver donde estaba la señorita River. Salieron con varios niños en las ventanas observándolo. Vio como Near apartaba a un joven con cabello naranja de la ventana molesto y empapado de agua.

Cuando se fueron recibió una llamada… River. Se leía en la pantalla de su celular. No dudo un segundo y lo contesto sin titubear un segundo.

-¿Hola?-dijo sonrojándose inconscientemente L.

-Ryyusaki?-pregunto primero.

-Sí… detective River-dijo L-¿Emly, sigues ahí?

-¡Si eres tu… L Lawlieth!-dijo emocionada, se oía sollozar. L, nunca aprendió a decir bien su nombre.

-Lloras… ¿Por qué?-pregunto.

* * *

hahah L siempre es algo inexpresivo y ante las sospechas de uqe es Gay lo defiendo diciendo qe es MUY hombre!

en la noche lo demuestra muy... bueno eso no viene al tema U/ / / U

ACEPTO TOMATAZOS, APLAUSOS, QUEJAS DE EXPEROS EN DEATH NOTE, CRITICAS, APOYO Y... DULCES!

Bye! bye!

acepto reviews! un fic con reviews es un fic feliz ;3

Oraseminase!


	2. Chapter 2

Lamenot no haber continuado con la historia, pero había dejado de leer Death Note, espero y con este capitulo me perdonen n_n

**Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece, ni sus respectivos personajes, si fuese así, Ligth si hubiese dominado al mundo y L no hubiese muerto n_n **

* * *

Capitulo 2

-Yo… tengo que decirte algo-dijo tomando aire nerviosa y hasta algo asustada-…yo tuve…-dijo y soltó un suspiro poniéndose más nerviosa aún.

-¿Un niño?-dijo este con el pulgar en la boca ya cansado del suspenso y las reacciones alarmistas de la detective.

-¿Desde hace cuanto lo sabes…? Sabía que lo descubrirías tarde o temprano pero…-dijo algo triste.

-Hace un momento… Near River, es su nombre… por cierto… ¿de quién es el niño?-pregunto ya siendo carcomido por la duda, ya que no había sido aclarado formalmente el echo de quién era el padre, aunque había un 80% de probabilidades de que esta mintiera.

-Es… tuyo, lo supe tres meses después de que te fueras…-dijo al fin y L solto el aire que había contenido aliviado- intente contactarte, pero es imposible contactar a un detective famoso por ser anónimo…

-Pensé lo mismo…-dijo L mirando la foto del expediente de Near que había robado hace poco-¿Cómo sabes que soy yo?-dijo para asegurarse de que no mintiera.

Si era mentira, no sabría que excusa inventar y probablemente colgaría o algo así… pero en cambio la respuesta que recibió no se la esperaba ni estaba entre sus probabilidades, la teoría del caos le había jugado un buen shock…

-Tu fuiste mi primero…-susurro la mujer detrás de el teléfono-No pudo ser nadie más…

A L se le cayo el teléfono de la mano. Nunca pensó que podría haber sido el primer hombre de ella… simplemente no tenia sentido alguno… era demasiado bonita, inteligente y noble como para no haber tenido ni un pretendiente. Ahora si que no sabía como reaccionar. Además… es probable que aún este enamorado de ella.

-¿Sabes que hay un 4% de que no seas quién dices ser…?-dijo algo inseguro. Por primera ve deseaba cambiar las estadísticas.

Esta mujer lo seguí alterando después de tanto tiempo… ¿será que aún siente algo por ella?. Eso sería un enorme conflicto para él. Sería decidir entre detective y hombre. Pero… aun falta que ella aún le quiera.

-¿Tengo que decirte como paso…?

-Al menos una parte… 3.5%-dijo mirando por encima del asiento serciorandose de que Watari no le este oyendo.

-Bueno… nos quedamos trabajando hasta tarde y… bueno, pues al parecer no estabas tan cansado como yo creí…-dijo claramente avergonzada.

-Eso no tiene ninguna relevancia…

-¿Tampoco que te gusta morder el cuello y hombros…?-dijo ella algo avergonzada.

-Eso si es algo muy personal…

-Lo haces por que dijiste que te gustaba el sabor de mi piel y mi carne entre tus dientes…

-Entendí… eres Emly-dijo con su habitual tono de voz calmado.

-L… es Em**i**ly-dijo esta soriente detrás de la bocina, la hacía feliz oír la voz de aquel hombre.

-¿Por qué dejaste al niño en un orfanato?-dijo ahora algo molesto L.

Los instintos de proteger a un hijo siempre son innatos y poderosos incluso entre los más jóvenes padres.

-Yo… mi padre no acepto que tuviera un hijo sin padre…-dijo ella como si fuera un crimen.

A L le pareció que le habían golpeado en el estomago, era en parte culpa suya el que el peuqño Near estuviera en un orfanato y… sin padre.

-Me obligo a darlo en adopción… intente decirle que tu eras el padre del niño y que no podía.. pero era ovbio que parecía una excusa perfecta el que tu fueras el padre del niño puesto que casi nadie te ha podido ver en persona sabiendo que eres "L"-dijo ella analizando en voz alta por enésima vez lo que tanto había odiado hacer.

-Eso es verdad, veo que tus habilidades de deducción no han disminuido en lo absoluto-dijo este tumbándose en el asiento de la limusina como colegiala que habla con su novio.

-Dime… ¿Cómo es Near? ¿Ya ha crecido? ¿Cómo va en sus notas? ¿Esta comiendo bien? ¿Lo molestan en la escuela?...-pregunto como la madre preocupada que era. L sonrió al imaginársela jugando con su cabello castaño claro y corto mientras e mordía el labio inferior.

-Near… bueno. Lo vi armar un rompecabezas. Tiene el cabello blanco y los ojos grises, se sienta siempre con una pierna arriba del asiento y adquirió la maña de jugar con su cabello mientras piensa o esta preocupado-dijo este recordando la gran similitud que tenia con él-En cuanto si a lo molestan, no tengo idea.

-Me alegro, parece que es un niño realmente inteligente-dijo orgullosa-Pero, aunque suene como una orden, te pediré un favor…-dijo con una determinación que hizo a L suspirar-Quiero que te hagas cargo de él… que al menos conosca a su padre, que tenga una infancia lo más normal posible.

-¿Eso quiere decir que vas a renunciar a él?-pregunto L. Diciendo eso parecía como si dejase toda la responsabilidad a él, como si nunca planeara volver a tenerlo en contacto.

-Sí, definitivamente-dijo muy segura de ello-El volverle a ver significaría volver a verte de algún modo, y si le viera, no podría separarme de él nuevamente ocasionado la destrucción de mi actual familia. Y estoy segura que tu nunca accederías a no verme en persona nuevamente ¿no es así? Y eso me pondría en peligro y en el peor de los casos, sería amenazada al igual que nuestro hijo, y si la ocasión lo ameritara, la verdad, no tengo idea de que harías ¿nos matarías o nos salvarías con alguna de tus deducciones?-dijo arrinconando a L como solía hacerlo cuando eran más jóvenes.

Ella siempre cuestiono cada una de las acciones de L, algunas le parecían inmorales y otras demasiado frías, siempre lograba hacerle titubear, no solo por sus deducciones, si no también por esa gran determinación que tenía. Si no hubiese nacido en una familia y hubiese sido huérfana, al estar en _Wammy´s House_ estaba seguro que ella hubiese sido elegida para ser su sucesora, era inteligente, con una gran habilidad de deducción y capaz de intimidar al más peligroso criminal, sin mencionar la habilidad de pelea. Por su culpa él había tenido que aprender a defenderse, nunca lo había echo, y era una de esas cosas que solo haría por ella.

-La verdad, todo dependería de la situación-dijo este después de pensárselo un minuto.

_-¿Dónde estas Emily? ¡Emily!_-se oyó detrás de la línea la voz de un hombre gruesa.

Claro que esto provoco un nuevo sentimiento a nuestro "apasionado" detective. Tenía ganas de ir y de golpear a ese tipo, pero ¿con que objetivo?, ella había renunciado a su hijo por ese tipo y su aparente felicidad. ¿Cuánta oportunidad tenía L de volver a conquistar a la hermosa detective?: 61.6%.

Se sorprendió a si mismo planeando tener una vida romantica con una detective que no había visto en más de tres años. Tal vez si la pedía para un caso especial…. No. Eso sería demasiado sospechoso, el pedir a una detective retirada que ya no tiene nada que ver con él… nada mas que un hijo. El ser padre de pronto era algo que el hacía sentirse extrañamente feliz, preocupado y más que nada… orgulloso. Orgulloso que su hijo fuera el más inteligente de todo el instituto de superdotados, que fuese tan guapo como su padre y más que nada, el tener la rapidez de pensar y de analizar tanto o más que él.

-¡Ya voy Oswaldo!-grito ella apando la bocina-Es mi esposo...-le explico a L

-Entonces, creo que deverías colgar-dijo el con un atisbo de enojo en su voz-Anda, que es por él que abandonaste a Near…

-Lawlieth, suenas como un niño pequeño-dijo ella regañadolo-Sabes que el es ahora mi vida, deviste de haberlo deducido ya… entiende por favor.

-¿Cómo puedo entender que la única mujer que ha llamado lo suficiente mi atención y que ha sido la persona más brillante y tenaz que eh conosido ame a otro hombre? ¿Qué eh perdido mi oportunidad? No. Entiendo que ahora estes casada, pero no que haya perdido mi oportunidad-dijo este como esos personajes de los libros y telenovelas con los que siempre se había sentido desentendido, de los cuales no comprendía su pasión y testarudez por una mujer ya casada y que ya habían perdido.

No, esa mujer aún le pertenecía. Esa mujer que le había dado un hijo brillante y del que se sentía orgulloso, esa mente brillante y ese delgado cuerpo. Toda ella, aún le prtenecía, y no iba a dejar que se la quitasen así de facil. Lo tenía decidido, iba a volver con ella, aunque tuviese que esposarse a ella para que no la dañaran y para que nunca se fuera de su lado, iba a hacer que funcionara, iba a traer a su hijo de vuelta. ¿Por qué no? La familia de detectives más brillante y perfecta.

-L…-suspiro enamorada ante la increible muestra de afecto del inexpresivo Lawlieth-…no esperaba que tu…

-_¿Con quién hablas?_-dijo una voz algo molesta detrás de la bocina.

-¿Estas bien Emly?-dijo L inexpresivo, pero en su cara se leía claramente al preocupación.

-_¡¿Quién es el? ¿es ese que buscas todas las noches?-_dijo el hombre muy celoso-_Y ¿Qué son todos estos cables? ¡Pasame el teléfono en este instante!_-ordeno.

-Alejate de mi ahora-le ordeno a su esposo Emily y se oyo un estruendo-Colgare, espero que sea la ultima vez que te cause problemas, pero recuerda… cuida de Near-suplico.

-Aún no te eh olvidado… iré por ti-dijo L ya ideando un plan para secuestrar a su princesa.

-Eres alguien difícil de olvidar…

_**To be continued...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Un fanfic con reviews es un fic feliz X3

...


	3. Chapter 3

Lamento el no actualizar pronto... pero eh decidido acabar este fanfic aunqe tenga que volver a ver Death Note nuevamente n_n

Gracias por sus positivos (y muy inexactos) comentarios

**Disclaimer:** Death Note no me pertenece, ni sus respectivos personajes, tampoco a ti te pertenece ¬¬... todos sabemos que si fuese así L no habría muerto y Ligth hubiera logrado su soñada utopía de un mundo perfecto libre de escoria humana... y segun yo este seria el padre del albino n_n

* * *

_**Capitulo 3**_- de paseo...

Near estaba en su habitación, era poco lujosa y no muy ostentosa, pero tenía todo lo necesario para él, aunque tuviese que compartirla. Mello su compañero de cuarto, su casi hermano y su rival para convertirse en el próximo L. Near se hecho en el colchón de su cama, viendo el techo. Aunque estaba en unos de sus pocos momentos de ocio que se permitía, su excepcional mente no descansaba nunca, se rehusaba a no ser utilizada, a dejar de pensar.

No podía dejar de pensar que su objetivo, su ídolo, su dios, se le hubiese acercado tan descaradamente a ayudar con un simple y fácil rompecabezas de 5,000 piezas en blanco y con su letra al centro. Tal vez pensó que él no podía hacerlo solo, que no tenía la capacidad de resolverlo. No. Eso no podía ser posible, el era inteligente, el más inteligente de toda la academia y orfanato para superdotados _Wammy´s House_. Obviamente se sintió algo presionado al tenerlo cerca, pero no era nada que no se pudiese controlar.

Los sentimientos eran algo que había aprendido a reprimir con el paso del tiempo, pero que los reprimiera no significaban que no estuviesen presentes en su corazón y mente en todo momento, es solo que le convenía ignorarlos un momento mientras pensaba y analizaba muchas cosas varias. El ser una persona fría se volvió parte de él. Pero aún así había heredado el apasionado y sensible corazón de su madre, un corazón que era salvaje y no se dejaba dominar fácilmente, pero también al inexpresividad y el control casi total de sí mismo de su padre.

L, acomodaba las piezas muchísimo más rápido que el, tuvo que sobre esforzarse para poder seguirle el paso. Pero eso era normal, L era mucho mas grande que él. No. Esa no era una excusa viable para el genio albino sucesor de este. Tenía que estar al nivel de su ídolo, no podía permitirse fallar, el sería el sucesor de L. Aunque debía admitir, que la edad era un gran obstáculo para compararse con el brillante detective, su ídolo y adoración.

Recordó automáticamente la escena con claridad… el armando el rompecabezas con L, a él mirándolo, cuando sus miradas se encontraron y miró como L analizaba cada detalle de él como si fuese un sujeto de experimento fascinante.

-Ciertamente me parezco un poco, físicamente a él-se atrevió a decir en voz alta su conclusión de comparaciones de aspecto, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un sutil tono rosa que lo hacía verse adorable, y por consecuencia, aún más parecido a su desconocida madre-hay una posibilidad del .5% de que sea pariente suyo, los genes de pigmentación de cabello negro son más dominantes que unos claros, aunque posiblemente sea ese niño entre un millón que nace albino... no, que tonterías, no debería hablar tanto para nada-se negó y se removió en la cama-No tengo tantas posibilidades de nada con él, es alguien a quien nunca podre ver más, algo platónico, sagrado, un tabú-se regaño por pensar en estar tan cerca de L.

Su mente no dejaba de divagar al ver el techo que tenía dibujado un mapa del universo junto con las leyes de la física avanzada y otras anotaciones. Ya estaba algo borroso y maltratado, pero no se podía esperar más, ese mural era demasiado viejo, lo hizo cuando tenía cinco. Ahora ya no acostumbraba dibujar mucho, pero seguía observando cómo psicótico su entorno y relacionándolo con la física y tratando de penetrar en las mentes de sus conocidos, se dedicaba solo al estudio criminalística y psicológico de todas las personas, en otras palabras a perfilar a las personas de su entorno.

En muchas cosas podía pensar (y analizar) el albino al mismo tiempo, ya que sus genes le habían dado la facilidad de una mente excepcional y única que tenía la capacidad de almacenar, ordenar, analizar y relacionar información complicada más fácil que ningún otro, solo había una palabra para describirle: Genio.

Unos leves toques en la puerta de su habitación le distrajeron de sus pensamientos vagos y ambiguos.

-Pase…-dijo nuevamente sin mostrar ninguna excitación en su voz, ni mostrar los abrumadores sentimientos que sentía que le golpeaban mentalmente a cada momento, entre ellos: la ira.

Se le querían salir los ojos al ver quién entro por esa puerta, pero como siempre, parecía estar tan abrumadoramente tranquilo, controlando sus sentimientos y dejando a la emoción encerrada dentro de su pecho. La ira se vio abrumada por un momento por la sorpresa. El que atravesó esa puerta no era nada más ni nada menos que la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

-Buenas tardes…-saludó L mirando con orgullo y ¿amor? a ese pequeño niño albino, que recién descubrió era su hijo.

-Buenas tardes L-sama –saludo cortésmente el niño levantándose de la cama para verlo con un gesto leve de impertinencia, muy propio de él, me atrevo a decir.

Realmente L no sabía si era muy apropiado para las normas sociales el ir directamente diciéndole sus suposiciones a un niño, no es tan fácil como siempre iba y decía lo que pensaba, ¿Qué iba a decirle?: _Creo que eres mi hijo ¿te puedo hace runa prueba de sangre…?_, aunque tal vez si le daba un fresa accedería… . Pero era mejor esperar a hacer una prueba de sangre primero para confirmar todas sus sospechas, claro, sin que el pequeño genio se enterara… De pronto comenzó a buscar desesperadamente en Near rastros de ella, y los encontró. Sus ojos ligeramente rasgados y esas pupilas grandes que le daban un aspecto más infantil del que tenía, con una línea de iris gris; ese sonrojo que a veces aparecía en sus mejillas dándole un aspecto adorable, esa mirada que tenía de competencia y superioridad que dice: yo mando aquí. Esa forma de tocarse y retorcer un mechón de su cabello, la delicada forma de su cara y esa linda nariz.

Por su parte Near no se quedaba atrás. Analizaba a su objetivo tanto como se podía. Le miraba la ropa, su postura, su caminar, y hasta su respiración procurando grabar en su memoria cada detalle de su ídolo, procurando ver todos sus defectos, para poder corregirlos en si mismo y exaltar sus virtudes.

-No me analices…-dijo de pronto L-No es algo que a ti te toque hacer…-dijo dándose cuenta de la mirada fija eh indiscreta del niño.

Near al verse descubierto y hasta regañado por ese ser que él consideraba una deidad, se sonrojo y le dieron unas ganas incontrolables de llorar, de que se lo tragara la tierra, pero su semblante no parecía siquiera perturbado un poco.

-Lamento no ser tan discreto al realizar mis análisis, lo siento-dijo este como si fuese a dirigirse a un maestro-¿Ocurre algo?-decidió preguntar de una forma simple y ambigua al ver que este no parecía querer decirle con detalle el motivo de su visita, así parecería más tonto de lo que era y este tal vez bajase la guardia un momento y se dejase ver más abiertamente.

-Vengo solo a verte, en realidad, me gustaría saber más cosas sobre ti, parece que eres una persona que vale la pena tomar muy en cuenta según tu expediente-dijo este al no ocurrírsele una excusa coherente para ir a visitarlo directamente en su dormitorio.

Aunque, ¿Qué otra explicación que ser su hijo?. Era sangre suya, tenía derecho de solo ir a preguntarle cosas sin sentido o a estar simplemente a su lado, y a cuidar de él como pensara que era la mejor forma (claro tomando en cuenta los márgenes de Emily).

-Supongo que eso todo un halago viniendo del gran detective L-dijo este algo molesto al pensar que quería saber cosas personales inútiles en vez de hacerle un real examen mental, o porque quería perfilarlo, tal vez veía en él un futuro asesino o criminal de alto nivel intelectual.

Sin pedir permiso L, avanzo y se sentó muy a su manera en la cama de Near quedando a un lado del niño genio un poco más abajo que este.

-Dime.

-Realmente no puedo adivinar que es lo que quiere que le diga, L-sama –dijo Near un poco frustrado de no poder entrar en la mente de su superior y decidió hincarse en el piso para jugar con sus juguetes, entre ellos un avión que el mismo armo con pedazos de otras cosas cuando tenía seis.

-¿Por qué no tienes amigos?-pregunto más como un padre preocupado que como un detective y entrevistador.

-Me sorprende que no conosca la respuesta a esa pregunta-dijo Near sonriendo y mirando a L-Al ser el primero en la línea de sucesión para remplazarle… no me permito distracciones tales como la gente, el estudio es una de las cosas que llenen mi vida por ahora, más tarde, será el arrestar a criminales-dijo este con una mirada de determinación heredada de Emily y un semblante tranquilo eh imperturbable.

_Quiero que te hagas cargo de él… que al menos conosca a su padre, que tenga una infancia lo más normal posible…_recordó las palabras de su Emily. Una infancia normal… el estudiar y ser una persona aislada y seria, no era lo normal (según los libros) en un niño de su edad. Así que decidió-en lo que planeaba como hacerlo socializar-cambiar de tema.

-Me parece demasiada determinación para un niño-dijo este mirando como Near jugaba inocentemente con su avión-Dime entonces ¿Qué piensas del 10 de Mayo?-pregunto cautelosamente para ver la reacción de su hijo ante la directa pregunta de sus sentimientos hacia su madre.

Al escuchar la directa indirecta de su máxima adoración L, se sobresalto por primera vez en mucho tiempo. ¿Su madre? Nunca había dado tiempo de pensar en ella, siempre la esquivaba como si fuese un tema doloroso, pero nunca llego a hacer un tema doloroso porque nunca lo tocó lo suficiente como para llegar a preguntarse ¿Qué siento por mi madre?.

-Yo…-dijo titubeando-No tengo una, no puedo decir más que, debe ser una celebración importante para las personas que tienen una madre a la que cuidar y respetar, y que se supone le agradezcan algo-dijo este de a manera mas monótona que pudo

-Esa no es la respuesta que esperaba de un niño de nueve años-dijo este mirando a su hijo ser más frío que el mismo en cuanto a emociones se refiere-¿No te sientes abandonado, indeseado, solo, o como una persona despreciada…?

-La verdad, no, pero, aveces si se puedo decirle, me pregunto como es que las personas se pierden sin un guía, tal como lo son los padres…-dijo Near.

-Un padre es una figura importante…-dijo L y miro como los juguetes de Near no se atrevían a traspasar a la cama de al lado, se atrevió a ir a la cama de al lado desordenando un poco las cobijas.

-¡No!-grito como el niño pequeño que realmente era colgándose del pantalón de L-Esas…son las cosas de Mello-dijo recobrando la compustura de sus actos pero sin soltarse de este un poco sonrojado.

-Ese es el niño que yo vine a ver-dijo L sin poder evitar agacharse y abrazarle de la manera más paternal que se podía.

- L-sama –dijo near extrañado del comportamiento cariñoso que presentaba hacia él.

-¿Quieres una fresa?-pregunto L mirándolo separándose lo sufiiente para poder volver a verle el rostro.

-Yo… no logro decifrar el porque de ese abrazo L-sama –dijo Near aun intentando decifrar el porque ese extraño comportamiento.

-Podría decirte que ni yo mismo tengo mucha conciencia de lo que acabo de hacer-dijo este parpadeando incrédulo ante las extrañas cosa que su hijo le decía, un abrazo se disfrutaba y ya, al menos siendo un niño que no recibe mucho afecto eso debería pensar él.

-Entonces debo suponer que me eh equivocado?-dijo el niño un poco deespcionado de si mismo-El L que yo conozco no hace as cosas sin pensar, el es un detective prudente y cociente de sus actos, nunca actuaría así…-L se levanto del suelo mirando hacia ningún lugar en la habitación dejando salir de su boca las palaras que alguna vez Emily le dijo después de uno de sus _encuentros con un final feliz_.

-¿Te has detenido a pensar que tienes la inteligencia suficiente para poder salir de aquí o para incluso tener una vida normal?

-Esa pregunta me es ofensiva, ciertamente mi meta es llegar a ser como L o rebasarlo en la medida de lo posible-dijo este con una determinación abrumadora.

-No lo creo… te falta mucho-dijo L mirando a su imprudente niño que era tan ambicioso como su amada Emily-Eres aún un niño, todo a su tiempo, no deverías esforzarte por algo tan inútil como superarme… eres demasiado _parecido_ a otra persona…-dijo insinuando torpemente que se refería a su madre.

-¡No puede…!-empezo a quejarse cuando cayo con una de las torres de dados que solia construir, se las había arreglado para no caer sobre sus juguetes pero L le empujo y este cayo de lleno en todos sus juguetes dándose un golpe tan fuerte de sentón, que bueno, más era un golpe directo en la columna.

Sin poder evitarlo, y como el niño pequeño que era, resbalo una lagrima por su ojo gris y su nariz se volvió levemente rojiza.

-Creo que lamento eso…-dijo L y miro como salía sangre del costado de la pijama de Near.

Se preocupo de sobremanera, aún más que cuando una persona no autorizada estaba a punto de difundir su rostro al publico, aún más que cuando _Coil_ fue tratado de traidor y le iban a mandar matar. Porque, bueno, seamos sinceros, el pequeño era su hijo y se había vuelto la cosa más importante en su vida junto con el ser un detective, uno de los mejores del mundo, bueno, el único en realidad.

Se agacho eh intenta levantar a su niño pero a este se le escapo una lagrima ¿que querían? Es solo un niño superdotado con complejo de superioridad y que se cree que puede obtener todo con la mano e la cintura, pero a fin de cuentas, un niño.

-¿te duele mucho?-pregunto con una preocupación evidente.

Near no habló, si hablaba se le quebraría la voz y rompería en llanto y quedaría como un niño herido frente a su héroe. El quería demostrarle que era un detective, que no necesita seguir en ese orfanato y que podía serle de mucha ayuda en casos reales y no de practica. Solo asintió con la cabeza y L tragó saliva, no pasaba nada cuando el se hería, o si perdía una mano o alguna otra extremidad, podía superarlo, aprender a sacarle alguna ventaja, pero ¿Qué haría si su único hijo se dañara a tan temprana edad y no lograra realizarse como un hombre? Sería su culpa, porque el era el padre de ese niño albino de mente excepcional y era el único responsable por el momento. El estaba a cargo de _Nate_.

Lo cargo y se sento con el en sus piernas, miro bien la herida, en realidad no era nada grave, solo que por ser un niño la sangre salía mas rápido, además de traer pijamas blancas. Con los conocimientos que tenía le curó rapidamente y por puro instinto lo abrazo y lo arruyo en sus brazos, no era lo mismo como si hubiese sido L mayor, pero era lo único que tenía para ofrecerle a su hijo prodigo.

Near sentía un extraño sentido de protección y familiaridad con L. Era como si el que L le protegiera fuera algo normal, pero… ¿en que sentido? Y mas importante ¿Qué sentido tenía proteger a uno de sus sucesores si nunca antes lo había hecho?. Tal vez ya se había encontrado con los demás tales como Matt o Mello. De pronto sintió unos celos incontenibles hacia sus compañeros y hacia el mismo L. ¿Acaso trataba así a todo el mundo? Eso no podía ser posible ya que L era una persona con una mente increíble que no debía dar preferencias en algo que ya estaba decidido. Los apasionados sentimientos sinceros que tenía el pequeño le dificultaban mucho el poder permanecer tranquilo y frío para analizar tranquilamente, odiaba no poder deshacerse de ellos completamente por un momento. Pero aún así, ¿que era este amor que sentía de su ídolo que actuaba de manera paternal y cuidadosa?. Sin darse cuenta, había dejado de sollozar para tranquilizarse entre los brazos de L.

-¿Ya estas mejor, ha que sí?-dijo L mirandole como a lo que era, un niño, SU niño.

Near muy a su pesar, asintió con la cabeza algo sonrosado por el acto tan vergonzoso.

-Bueno… parece que el solo hablar se ha vuelto en exceso aburrido-dijo L intentando no usar expresiones que no confundieran al niño-¿Te gustaría salir un momento de aquí?-dijo L con el niño aún abrazado a él.

Near lo pensó un momento, nunca había salido de _Wammy´s House_. Había sido criado allí, bueno, exceptuando aquél orfanato en el que había vivido al principio, pero ese lugar nunca fue un reto para él, hasta que su hambre de saber fue al fin satisfecha por aquél orfanat solo para superdotados. Salir de allí, pero ¿Cómo saldría…? ¿Cómo un genio que es lo que era, o tal vez intentaría ser un chico normal por primera vez…? Ser normal es perder, es no poder armar el rompecabezas complicado que era su vida, y perder es algo que él no soportaba, era demasiado orgullo. Definitivamente saldría de allí como el genio que era…

-Ciertamente nunca eh salido, pero supongo que saliendo con usted L-sama, no habrá inconveniente alguno-dijo Near saltando de entre sus brazos con orgullo y dficultad.

-De acuerdo, vamos entonces-dijo L y se levanto de la cama con esa postura suya-¿A dónde quieres ir?-dijo dándole preferencia y el único voto de opinión.

-¿Podemos entonces ir a su cuartel general de investigaciones L-sama?-pregunto in pensar, sus emociones le habían ganado.

-No tengo uno. Simplemente por la razón que me muevo continuamente y espero que según el comportamiento de la gente no espere que el ver al equipo piensen que solo otra perona más se mudó allí….-le explico L algo sonriente al ver la ilusión en los ojos de niño de poder estar cerca de su área de trabajo.

_-Que tenga una infancia lo más normal posible…_

Sabía que el llevarlo a los cuarteles improvisados eh incluso a su oficina en _Wammy´s House_ haría rabiar a su linda "Emly". Definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a tener que seguir las órdenes de nadie más que de sí mismo. Su complejo de mente rebelde a la sociedad junto con la apasionada alma y corazón de Emily, no eran una buena combinación para un ser. Probablemente la mete de su adorable hijo estaba constantemente en conflicto por no saber si seguir el camino de uno o de otro, pero examinando más detalladamente el comportamiento de Near, se mostraba tranquilo y analítico, frío eh inexpresivo, pero a veces su mirada parecía estar ardiendo, como si sus sentimientos siempre le pusieran en conflicto y tuviese q usar la mitad de si mismo solo para reprimir y controlar sus sentimientos. Pero aún así solo es un niño pequeño, si se cae, llora, si no le dan lo que quiere, hace un berrinche, si le muestran afecto: se ruboriza. Son acciones que un niño pequeño no puede evitar tener, y que un adulto no quiere dejar de tener.

-Cuando yo te remplace, no me moveré de mi lugar a menos que sea estrictamente necesario… odio tener que mudarme-dijo Near seguro de sí mismo, mientras L le indicaba salir de la habitación.

-Pareces muy seguro de ello, pero no me agrada la idea de que me remplaces-dijo L.

-¿Eso sería algún inconveniente L-sama?-dijo impertinente-Mi meta es llegar a ser mejor incluso que usted, sin olvidar corregir mis desagradables defectos como niño-dijo este dejando escapar accidentalmente un tono de repugnancia hacia su edad.

-Aún eres un niño… tu principal error es el querer crecer apresuradamente para poder empezar a moverte como detective-dijo L regañándolo abiertamente y con el ceño fruncido mientras caminaban por los pasillos, cosa que en parte avergonzó a Near.

-No lo veo realmente como un error, el ser un niño es un incoveniente, nunca podre ser un detective real ni su sucesor con mi edad actual…-se defendió.

-Tu así lo dices, te crees más listo por la causa por la cual quieres crecer, pero eres igual que cualquier niño promedio de tu edad-dijo L mordiéndose la lengua fuertemente par no retirar su comentario. Era demasiado orgulloso como decir que su hijo estaba un nivel completamente diferente del de los otros infantes.

El rostro de Near se volvió ridículamente expresivo. Arrugo su nariz, frunció el ceño, apretó sus puños, entreabrió la boca y su mirada denoto abiertamente odio, ira y ganas de golpearle o contradecirlo. Seguía siendo un niño después de todo, y era algo que L no olvidaba.

-¿Te parece bien que un niño de nueve años quiera crecer para ejercer la profesión de su padre y se prepare para ello?-dijo L dando vuelta en un pasilo donde todos se les quedaron viendo-Como por ejemplo, ser un bombero o astronauta-dijo L dando ejemplos para una respuesta más abierta.

-¡Eso sería ridículo!-dijo Near subiendo su tono de voz-Un niño no podría ir al espacio sin la supervisión de un adulto, y en caso de estar capacitado para ello nunca le tomarían en cuenta a un niño que quiere inmiscuirse en asuntos que no son de su incumbencia, sin mencionar que no tiene la inteligencia ni pasaría los entrenamientos físicos-dijo Near haciendo un escenario mental de ello-Y un niño no podría ser bombero, no tiene la fuerza necesaria ni la mentalidad mucho menos la valentía que se supone el morir a manos de las llamas-dijo este terminando su respuesta.

Estado de emociones: _**on.**_

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta-contesto L-No tienes ni la experiencia, preparación física, valentía, la disposición de morir y nunca podrías estar sin que alguien cuidase de ti-dijo L pesando en la horrorosa imagen de su hijo tirado en el suelo de uno de sus cuarteles generales muerto por un disparo de un criminal que fue más listo que él y más maduro.

-Yo… nunca me pasaría eso-dijo Near renegando de las muy ciertas palabras de su objetivo.

-Mira hemos llegado a la puerta…-dijo L abriéndola.

Se veía una limusina negra esperando detrás de las rejas. A Near se le veía la sorpresa, felicidad y nerviosismo al ver que enserio iba a viajar afuera de allí y con su ídolo. ¿A dónde le llevaría?, tal vez tenía pensado dejarle participar en resolver u crimen o algo así, tal vez lo pondría a prueba. Todos estos sentimientos se volvían felicidad y ansiedad.

Por su parte L, planeaba llevarlo a algún parque o a donde sea que van los niños normales. Abrió la puera y se metió dentro acercándose al oído de conductor que el sabía era Watari.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije aquella vez, Watari?-le pregunto L al hombre estando este de espaldas.

-¿Sí el niño pequeño albino era… suyo?-pregunto Watari tragando amargo con la ultima palabra. L siempre había sido como un niño, caprichoso, testarudo, noble y hasta ingenuo algunas veces, ¿Cómo podría este adolescente ser un padre?.

-Esta casi confirmado, pero… ¿A dónde van los niños comunmente?-pregunto inexpresivo y hasta curioso por saber.

-Esa es una respuesta fácil-dijo Watari-A un parque, a los videojuegos, a un centro comercial…

-Mmm… esta bien, supongo que al parque… no le gustan mucho los videojuegos, aún es muy pequeño para entenderlos…-dijo L y se fue de nuevo hacia atrás.

Near veía como L le daba la espalda restándole importancia a que él estuviese ahí. Eso lo enfado, ¿Cómo le daba tanta importancia y luego lo dejaba allí?. Es era una de las razones por las que no le agradaba tanto L. Cuando hablaba con los niños de la _Wammy´s House_ atraves de la típica laptop, podía sentir su aprecio y cariño ambiguo y vagando sin ir a una persona en espesifico. Eso era estresante, ¿a quien se dirigía?, muchos niños juraban que L les hablaba exclusivamente a ellos. Pero para Near solo era amor fingido y vacío, o es quería creer, porque el quería que solo le quisiera a él, quería que L le sonriera y le mirara como… a un igual, como a un hermano, no como un niño mas del orfnato. Pero bueno, bien se lo había dicho Mello: _L nos quiere a todos, pero si tuviese un favorito no sería ninguno de nosotros tenlo por seguro, somos demasiado incompresibles para él, porque somos niños, niños caprichosos y genios… y yo…., soy un genio caprichoso con chocolate_. Ahora parecía que él tuviese algún tipo e resentimiento hacia L, el era su ídolo. Nadie trataba así a Near River, mucho menos un tipo como él.

L regreso a su asiento al lado de su niño, este parecía enojado. L había aprendido a desifrar los pequeños cambios en su semblante y su mirada. ¿Se abrá enojado porque le regaño? Peor eso solo había tenido un impacto minimo en él, ¿verdad?. Ahora estaba confundido, eso de ser padre era algo difícil, y lo era mucho más si este no sabía que era tu hijo.

El auto arranco y un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente en el vehículo. Near miraba por la ventana solo con los ojos fuera, intentando gravar en su mente las cosas que podían valer la pena como marcas de televisor, números, tiendas, etc. L miraba preocupado al niño, parecía mucho más inexpresivo que la mayoría de los chicos del orfanato. Incluso Mello o Matt eran más alegres y desinhibidos que su pequeño niño prodigo.

El silencio era algo tan tentador de romper, pero eran un par de niños testarudos eh inteligentes, _caprichosos y genios_. Near no iba a perder contra su objetivo y L no iba a dejarse de un bebé como lo era Near. Bueno, al menos Watari sabía que L lo sentía y que Near quería ser protegido como el niño que era. Después de un rato L se hartó y decidió retomar la conversación de la habitación.

-Dime-ordeno-¿Acaso te molesta el compartir habitación?-le pregunta acerca de ello al recordar como se había puesto de posesivo con las cosas de Mello.

-No… Mello me agrada, aunque me maltrate algunas veces…-dijo Near jugando con su pijama que nunca se quitaba.

-¿Te maltrata?-pregunto L un poco preocupado, pero sin notarlo.

-Sí, pero eso no me importa en lo absoluto, cualquier tipo se daría cuenta de que Mello solo tiene unos irremediables celos por ser menor y mejor que él-dijo inexpresivo pero con una notable mueca en su boca de arrogancia.

-Bueno, eres el niño más joven del orfanato…

-Eso es porque soy el único al que abandonaron en un orfanato barato, tuve suerte de haber sido transferido a la _Wammy´s House_, mi madre era una adolescente, según me dijeron, es una suerte no haber heredado su inteligencia-dijo con aparente resentimiento y sorna Near.

L, hizo un esfuerzo inhumano por no reprender al niño que hablaba de esa manera tan lasciva de su hermosa eh inteligente madre. Pero ya que, es verdad que ella era muy joven… y que nunca tuvo el amparo de su padre, tenía todo el derecho de sentirse traicionado y despreciado aunque no fuese así.

-Parece que ya estás en la edad de rebeldía…-dijo L algo cansad del comportamiento semi-adulto de su hijo y pensando que así no solía ser él… y que bueno, porque el de pequeño se escapaba, incluso siendo mayor escapaba de la vigilancia de Watari para encontrarse con la detective.

Near frunció el ceño molesto por la insinuación de su ídolo.

-Señor Ryyusaki, hemos llegado-dijo sonriente mirando a Near como si fuese su nieto.

-No sé a dónde van los niños, nunca me intereso salir mucho, pero espero que esto esté bien-dijo L bajando a una acera con algo de tierra.

Near imito a Lawlieth bajando de allí y mirando con cierto desgane a los niños que jugaban en el resbaladero, columpios, etc. Sentía que no encajaba ahí. Después de todo él era un genio, n tenía que hacer el mínimo esfuerzo físico para detener a criminales.

-Bueno… supongo que me sentare-dijo L y se fue a una banca para sentarse de ese modo tan particular suyo.

-¿Se supone que socialice con este tipo de niños con tan poco ingenio?

-Eres bastante insolente-dijo L al ver como menospreciaba las mentes de esos niños-Primero insultas a la que te dio la vida, a la gente y luego a mí-dijo mirándolo con reproche-¿Te crees mejor que ellos?, tu eres un niño, compórtate como tal, todas las vidas son sagradas, incluso las de criminales, yo trabajo con personas que tampoco pueden ser muy inteligentes, pero si muy útiles para resolver casos. Aprende de la gente, a usar a la gente y a convivir lo necesario para ello-le dijo volviéndose a poner el dedo en la boca.

Near se quedo mudo. Solo retorcía una y otra vez el mechón detrás de su oreja una y otra vez. Se quedo allí parado hasta que un grupo de niños se le acerco con aire de amistad.

-¡Oye niño! ¿Quieres jugar?-dijo un chico promedio con shorts, polera y tenis, estaba algo sucio como sus compañeros.

-¿Podría saber que se supone que jueguen?-pregunto inexpresivo.

-Jugamos a la botella*…-dijo una niña de cabellos lacios y café oscuros, claramente sonrojada al ver al atractivo albino de tan solo 9 años, que parecía serle indiferente.

Miró a L esperando su aprobación… ¿o tal vez una explicación del juego? Eso no importaba ya. Decidió, al poner sus opciones en una balanza mental) el aceptar a jugar. El chico intento ponerle la mano en el hombro en señal de amistad, pero este huyo su contacto con una mueca de desprecio, que claramente molesto de sobre manera al pequeño niño sin mucha paciencia y mucha testosterona.

-Oye, no te creas mejor-dijo el niño un poco molesto.

-no importa ya… vamos a jugar ¿quieren?-dijo la niña de hace un momento y se agachó para apoyar la botella en el suelo y hacerla rodar.

Near imitó a los niños y medio se sentó en el piso, sin bajar una rodilla como siempre hacia. L lo miro son una sonrisa, parecía estar haciendo amigos. Después de todo parecía estar apreciando cada vez más a las personas, aprendiendo a convivir lo suficiente con ellas.

-Nunca te pensé como padre…-dijo Watari sentándose a un lado suyo-Pero no es como si lo hubieses planeado… tuviste un momento de estupidez-intento consolarse en voz alta el tutor del genio.

-No fue estupidez-dijo L mirando como adolescente regañado a Watari-Eso solo…

-¿No me va a decir que se le acabo el dinero para preservativos?-dijo ahora Watari con ironía-Era más joven entonces, y era la primera vez que sentía ese sentimiento… tanto como para escaparse en las noches por ella, ¿no es así?-miro a L con una ceja arqueada mientras este se sonrojaba levemente y miraba a otro lado.

-Paree que me has ganado…-dijo en un berrinche.

-No fue difícil adivinar que iba con esa mujer… ¿Emily verdad?-dijo y este asintió-La forma en que la tratabas y pedias siempre su opinión, además de ofrecerle tu tarta de fresas… ese honor no lo tiene cualquiera-dijo el anciano con una sonrisa paternal y L nuevamente se sonrojo.

Pero en ese momento tan paternal, en el cual Lawliet estaba siendo regañado y sermoneado por sus actos tan imprudentes, Near vino corriendo rápidamente y se colgó de un brazo de L escondiendo su rostro y apretándolo con fuerza. L se asusto, ¿le habría pasad algo? ¡Esto le pasaba por dejar a un genio antisocial con tantos niños!

-¿Estas bien Near?-pregunto Watari al ver la expresión duditativa en el rostro de L.

-V…vámonos, se lo suplico L-sama –dijo Near tartamudeando- Esto es humillante...-susurro con la cara enterrada en el brazo de él.

L tuvo que llevarlo cargando hasta la limosina ya que este no quería dejar salir su pálido rostro de entre la blanca camisa de él. Pero antes de irse por completo, pudo ver como discretamente él veía por la ventana. ¿Qué debió de haber ocurrido para ponerle así? Solo iban a jugar ese curioso juego de infantes con poco CI*, ¿Cómo podría un juego así afectarle a un genio como Near?

Al irse una niña de cabellos rizados y largos de color café claro y ojos completamente negros. Su cara era tierna, peor sus ojos denotaban inteligencia y malicia. Sus ropas eran negras con blanco, y tenía una diadema con una flor negra que resaltaba entre sus casi rubios cabeos cafés. Estaba sonrosada, y miraba con una torpe sonrisa la limosina que se alejaba.

_**=FIN CAPITULO 3=**_

_**To be continued in the next cap..**_

* * *

CI: Coeficiente Inteectual (HQ in engish)

El juego de la botella*: es un juego famosisimo acá en México, no se si por sus países tambien... e este juego se te hace una pregunta demasiado personal y si no respondes... tienes que besar a tu entrevistador (es decir, el que te hizo la pregunta)

Upsi... creo que ya hice Spoiler del proximo cap xD

Y... Caro, la chica del fina no es quien tu crees qe es ¬¬...

_**Por favor dejen reviews, los reviews me hacen feliz x3**_

_**Un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz n_n**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**"Por que si no puedes resolver el rompecabezas, si no lo puedes armar**_

_**solo eres otro perdedor más"  
**_


End file.
